Kissing is Not Easy in Formal Wear
by SabineHolterman
Summary: This is just a short continuation of the proposal scene from 8x04, The Case of the Cross Dressing Carp.  Where do they really kiss? Totally Sara and Gil! Please Read and Review!


Hey to anyone and everyone! This is my first fanfic for the CSI universe and it is a small conclusion to the proposal scene from episode 8x04 The Case of the Cross-Dressing Carp. The Grissom Sara Romance Website says that this scene has the first on screen kiss of Sara and Grissom, but I don't think it officially happened here because when their helmets bump they kind of back up from each other and look a little startled. I think that that last action in the scene is supposed to signify that they forgot about their helmets in the thrill of the moment. I personally am waiting for the first lips on lips on screen kiss to happen! So until that happens, here is a little continuation of what could have happened! Anyway please enjoy and have a great day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gil Grissom or Sara Sidle or anything to do with CSI, yadda yadda yadda….

Grissom watched Sara as her eyes followed the path the bee was traveling along her hand. He had thought he knew when he was going to ask her, but for some reason as she was standing there covered head to toe in protective gear, the moment felt right. "You know, maybe we should get married." He said and was scared to look over at Sara, but knew he had to. When he looked up a moment later she was staring at him with her mouth slightly open and an astonished look on her face. He was trying to figure out what to say next when the bee attacked. Gil figured Sara had freaked out just a bit when he had spoken and when the bee had felt the change in her demeanor, had construed her as a threat. "Sorry!" He stammered and grabbed the smoke canister to calm any other bees which might perceive them as a threat. He was worried about what Sara was thinking at that very moment, but that worry was somewhat abated when he heard her chuckle.

"Don't pick it out, makes it worse. Releases the venom into the blood stream." He told her as he pulled a tiny tool from his pocket. "It's better to scrape it." As he gently scraped the stinger out of Sara's hand he knew she was looking at him. It was at that moment that he realized that he had never been more nervous in his life. There was a close second nine years ago when he had first seen Sara at the forensic academy conference. He had stuttered like it was the first time he had ever spoken in front of anyone, not at all like the seasoned CSI that he had been for ten years.

"So uh, what do you think, you know about …" He started to ask but was quickly interrupted.

"Yes." Sara answered and smiled as Gil looked up at her with an astonished look upon his face. "Let's do it." Sara then said with one of her megawatt smiles lighting up her face.

"Yeah?"

Sara could only laugh as she suddenly felt like she was on top of the world. After seeing what could happen in a marriage with her parents as models, Sara had been sure she would never want to get married, but at that moment, when in his own unique way Gil had proposed, Sara had realized she wanted what he offered. She was sure she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Gil, and Bruno for that matter, the idea of marriage to the man in front of her did not scare her one bit.

When they leaned forward to kiss for the first time as an engaged couple, it surprised both of them when their bee keeper helmets hit and made a soft clunking sound. "You know this does not exactly work in our formal wear." He joked.

As they leaned back Grissom put down his small scraper, and Sara started walking towards the gate that lead to the outside of the enclosure. When Gil made his way out to where Sara was waiting, she had already taken off her helmet and was smiling up at him. She grabbed his straw hat off of his head and waited while Gil in turn removed his own protective helmet. He dropped it to the ground and then grabbed her face by placing his hands on either side of his head.

Sara expected the kiss to be rough and in the moment, but it turned out to be gentle and loving. "I love you." She whispered when Gil slowly pulled back.

Gil stared at Sara for a few moments before blurting out, "Are you sure?!"

"Yes Gilbert!" Sara said and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you, and you can't take it back. You're stuck with me now."

"Great." He said and pulled Sara into an equally firm hug. "You know the guys are going to have a field day with this when they find out."

"We could not tell them." Sara suggested.

"And wait another two years before they find out we got married?" Gil asked an incredulous tone to his voice. "I don't think so. You should have seen the looks they gave me after I blurted out that I loved you, and they realized that we had been together for awhile."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about you coming home and complaining about how hard it was to ignore the looks you were getting from the people at the lab. Well…"

"We don't have to tell anyone until after we are already married." Gil said with a look on his face like a light bulb had just gone on in his brain. "If we wait until after then we can avoid some of the attention our engagement will likely attract."

He watched Sara as he made the last suggestion. He knew how private a person Sara had been all her life, and was sure the extra attention she would not want even on a day like her wedding day. "Unless you want to tell people."

"No. I like it when it's just you and me. Maybe we can have a party with the gang afterwards just so they can celebrate a bit." She suggested. "Ooh maybe if we really need someone there we can have Bruno act as ring bearer!"

Gil laughed and pulled Sara into another hug. Not matter what the future might bring for him and Sara, he was sure it would be a better one with her by his side.

AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate doing conclusions! I always think what I end up writing down is incredibly lame. Anyway thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think! But please be nice this is my first CSI fanfic, and as a relative new comer to the world of CSI, I am a little nervous as to what people might think. Have a Great Day!


End file.
